Darkrai
Darkrai'' is the Pitch-Black Pokémon, a Legendary Pokémon native to the Sinnoh region. It is the polar opposite of Cresselia, and along with it composes the Lunar Duo. History Team Rocket's Darkrai Following Team Rocket's gathering order, a Team Rocket elite named Jessica Ortrune led a small group of Rocket Elites in search of a Darkrai to recruit to Team Rocket's cause. Arriving on Newmoon Island, the group was able to locate the Darkrai and attempted to convince it to join them, though he stated he would only go along with the Rocket agents if they could defeat him in battle. The squad fought and defeated Darkrai, using his weakness to light against him, and were finally able to recruit him to their cause. The same Dakrai has been used multiple times by Jessica since then, both in the recruitment of other Legendary Pokémon and in the defense of several bases. Darkrai acted as a translator when the group went to speak to Rayquaza, and with his help the group was able to get the Sky Dragon to ally itself with Team Rocket. Darkrai later assisted in both of the battles at Paradise. In the first fight, an attempted invasion by Tema Liberty, he fought and defeated many of Team Liberty's Pokémon, and then transported a group of Liberty agents back to Four Island. Shadow Admin Buzz attempted to have Darkrai teleport Liberty Leader Silvermind to another of Team Rocket's main bases after managing to capture her, though by the time he was ordered to do so a teleportation block had been set around Southern Island, preventing an escape. Darkrai was then sent to intercept the Liberty squad attempting to rescue Silvermind and herd them to one of the training facilities in the base, as part of Buzz's plan to ambush them. While successful in this course of action, Buzz's plans were foiled when Carl Sandrock got a hold of Silvermind and dropped the teleportation block, betraying Team Liberty as he made off with their leader. The Searchers' Darkrai A female Darkrai was mentioned to have been captured by the Searchers, along with a Lugia, a Mew and a Cresselia. The Searchers' Darkrai has been used primarily as a way to track the actions of the Ten Ancients following their return to power, and their subsequent invasions of Sinnoh and Hoenn. Unlike their other Legendary Pokémon, the Searchers' Darkrai did not partake in the effort to stop Ho-Oh from destroying the Searchers' base of operations. It is unknown what happened to it following the Rainbow Pokémon's total annihilation of the organization. Team Liberty's Darkrai Cyan Vero sought out a Darkrai near Lavender Town, and after an intense battle, he caught it for Team Liberty. This Darkrai later informed Cyan and Jayron Aaron of the newly returned Darkrai in Sinnoh. Like all of Team Liberty's other Legendary Pokémon, Darkrai was sampled and cloned by Liberty Executive Meghan Vert as part of her efforts to create the Power Suits. The clone later died as a result of Vert's experiments, granting power to the Dark-Type Suit in the process. The Ten Ancients Pre-History Long ago, ten Darkrai were granted the power of Time and Space, to keep balance while Dialga and Palkia healed from a recent battle. Their leader, Sombra, convinced his brethren to fight back and conquer the world. Covering many regions in darkness and nightmares, they nearly succeeded. By creating a massive tower in the four regions known as Void Towers, they were able to amplify the effects of Dark Void, and drained the power of the sleeping beings, using it to become much stronger. The Void Tower of Hoenn was destroyed by the forces of the Weather Trio, while the Void Tower of Sinnoh was brought down by Regigigas and the Regis. Kanto's Void Tower was toppled by Lugia and the Legendary Birds, and the Void Tower in Johto was destroyed by Ho-Oh and the Legendary Beasts. With their powers weakened, the Ten were finally stopped at Sinjoh Ruins by the combined forces of Humans and Pokémon. The battle was long and strenuous, but finally, Sombra was subdued. Arceus sealed the Darkrai in different places throughout the region, with the exception of Sombra, who was sealed between Time and Space, and Nine, who was not present for the battle. While the other Darkrai kept their powers, in order to prevent Time and Space from running rampant, Sombra and Nine were stripped of the power of Time and Space, due to their high power levels. Afterwards, Arceus wiped clean the memories of the events from people's minds, in order to keep them from seeking out the Ten and setting them free. The ten Darkrai are named, in descending order, for their power level. Each also has a difference in appearance to a normal Darkrai. These Darkrai are also despised by most Darkrai, as their actions have brought malice upon the Darkrai species. *'Sombra, also known as Master or Ten, is the most powerful Darkrai, and leader of the group. Sombra was the one who convinced the others to rebel against the world and cover it in a cloak of shadows. Sombra is extremely powerful, easily able to hold his own against the combined might of Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Sombra is much larger than normal Darkrai, being over six feet tall, as opposed to the usual close to five feet height of regular Darkrai. Sombra is also a darker color than most Darkrai, being jet black. The reason for his increased size is that he absorbed the energy of sleeping humans and Pokemon. Sombra is very manipulative, having planned the events of Spear Pillar and Shade's involvement. Sombra's current link to the world is through Adam Sombra, an illusion human with the power of Darkrai. Adam is an extension of Sombra's mind, but refers to himself as a separate being. Sombra, thanks to the weakening of his seal, is able to appear in a mist form, but he needs the other nine Darkrai to completely release him from his prison. '''Moves: Spacial Rend, Roar of Time, Dark Void, Shadow Ball *'Nine '''is the second strongest Darkrai in the group, overshadowed only by Sombra. Nine is unique in that he was the only one who was not imprisoned, due to having left the group shortly before they were defeated; however, Arceus took away his power over Time and Space despite this. At some point, he allied with Ford, and through their combined efforts Nine has regained these abilities. Calm and intelligent, he seems to want to stop the Liberty-Rocket War. His eyes are green as opposed to the usual blue of other Darkrai. Nine is the only Darkrai capable of holding his own against Sombra. '''Moves:' Spacial Rend, Roar of Time, Shadow Ball, Dark Void *'Eight '''is an extremely violent female Darkrai. Her necklace is purple. Sealed in Mirage Tower. Eight is ruthless in battle, but when she gets angry, she lets down her guard to focus more on attacks, leaving her open. Eight is fully supportive of Sombra's plan, never questioning anything that he does. '''Moves:' Spacial Rend, Roar of Time, Dark Void, Shadow Ball, Thunderbolt *'Seven '''is an insane, male Darkrai with longer than usual hair. Sealed in Shoal Cave. Despite his insanity, Seven is very powerful, only held back by his habit of toying with an opponent, instead of finishing them off quickly. '''Moves:' Spacial Rend, Roar of Time, Dark Void *'Six '''is a quiet female Darkrai with longer shoulders than the others. Sealed in Mt. Moon. Six rarely talks, only listening. Six will never question any orders she is given. As such, it is difficult to know exactly what she is thinking. '''Moves:' Spacial Rend, Roar of Time, Dark Void *'Five' is a quick-tongued male Darkrai with a larger than normal necklace. Sealed in Rock Tunnel. Five has a bad attitude, in addition to his arrogance. Five does not doubt Sombra's plan, but feels that he could do some things differently. Moves: Spacial Rend, Roar of Time, Dark Void *'Four' is an intimidating male Darkrai that is much bulkier than the others. Sealed in Lake of Rage. Four is a brute, to say the least. While he relies mostly on pure strength, he is smart as well, making for a dangerous combination. Four believes that Sombra is too subtle in his plans, but doesn't doubt his Master. Moves: Spacial Rend, Roar of Time, Dark Void *'Three' is an intelligent, female Darkrai with a longer "skirt" than normal. Sealed in Sprout Tower. Three is the brains of the Ten, smarter than most. She was the one who designed the Void Towers. Moves: Spacial Rend, Roar of Time, Dark Void *'Two '''is a rude male Darkrai with longer arms than others. Sealed in Wayward Cave. Two despises humans, even those who are pretending to be humans, such as Sombra's human illusion. Two believes that Sombra's plan will succeed, as he believes humans are ignorant to things around them. '''Moves: '''Spacial Rend, Roar of Time, Dark Void *'One '''is the weakest of the group, though she is still quite powerful when compared to other Darkrai. She has darker hair. Sealed in Lost Tower. One is often very calm, and is usually the one who has to calm Eight down when she becomes very angry. One fully believes that Sombra is right, but feels that too much violence is unneccessary. '''Moves: '''Spacial Rend, Roar of Time, Dark Void Return to Power WIP Final Confrontation WIP Powers and Abilities Darkrai is a powerful species of Pokémon, rightfully earning its other moniker of the Nightmare Pokémon. Its signature power is its ability to cause horrible nightmares in surrounding humans, which is compounded by its signature Dark Void attack; because of this, some Darkrai have clashed with Cresselia, for they are polar opposites. In fact, Cresselia's powers are known as the most successful cure for Darkrai-induced nightmares and comas. In spite of their reputation, Darkrai's nightmare abilities are typically not used maliciously, but rather as a defense mechanism. Other Darkrai have proved to be much more powerful than the average specimen. The ten Ancient Darkrai, for instance, once managed to weaken Dialga, Palkia and Giratina to such a point that Arceus was forced to intervene so as to stop the destruction of the world. Despite this, they later managed to make a return. The failure of the Ten Darkrai to remain in the light later prompted Arceus to create the Mythical Pokémon, such as Mew, Celebi, and Jirachi, in order to help sustain and govern the Creation Trio's different domains of power. As with all Legendary Pokémon, Darkrai have the ability to communicate with other organisms via telepathy. Darkrai are capable of effectively becoming shadow, using this to either avoid attacks or disappear into the ground completely, as well as being able to slip into minute spaces while in this form. They are also capable of linking shadows together in order to teleport individuals along with them. Trivia *Darkrai is the legendary with the most appearances in RotR, with a total of 13 individuals accounted for -- three of the major factions all have one, and the ten Ancient Darkrai account for the rest. Of all of these, the members of the Ten are the most powerful. **Arguably, the Ten could be called some of the strongest Pokémon in the game. Before the events of the RPG, they managed to nearly kill the Dragons of Sinnoh, and almost succeeded in overthrowing Arceus itself. Even after being locked away, they have returned, and have once again begun to pursue that goal. **As seen in the RPG, even the weakest of the Ten, One, is an incredibly powerful being, managing to easily defeat Evan Tierra, a powerful trainer who possessed a sort of spritual backing by Palkia itself. Bounty, an extremely powerful trainer as well, was only able to bring his battle against Eight and Three to a stalemate, and only truly managed to harm them through the use of three of his Pokémon, Registeel and finally a massive explosion caused by Purgatory's self-destruct mechanism. Category:Pokemon in control by Team Rocket Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Pokémon captured by The Searchers Category:Pokemon Recruited by Team Liberty Category:Pokemon